


More Than Friendship

by DreamshadeTheNightFury, Face_Waffles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kagerou Project
Genre: F/F, Hvísla's and Kano's supposed back story :), NOTHING TO DO WITH MY LITTLE PONY, Use of Profane Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamshadeTheNightFury/pseuds/DreamshadeTheNightFury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_Waffles/pseuds/Face_Waffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in our collection of fjölskylda!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vin í Neyð

**Author's Note:**

> We promise this is in English (what u r reading is ENGLISH!). We just label things in Icelandic 'cause we can. ~DreamshadeTNF  
> AND YIDDISH! ~Face_Waffles
> 
> Here's some basic Draconic words to get you started :)  
> Já- Yes  
> Nei- No  
> ég- I  
> þú- you  
> mér- me  
> er- is/am  
> ert- are  
> Hver- Who?  
> Hvað- What?  
> Hvenær- When?  
> Hvar- Where?  
> Hvers vegna- Why?  
> Hvernig- How?

**Ṗrʼálʼág -Prologue**

 

_It started with an alley. Their meeting was simple yet unforgettable. The night was black and the moon seemed empty. The young, barely eight years old, girl had taken refuge in an alley, her mother having screamed and hit her until she was nearly unconscious, she had left. She was going to run away, this time she would leave, she was never going back._

**Two shadows pass over the young girl’s head. They are soon past but the girl is curious; maybe a little _too_ curious.**

_She sits up, leaning away from the garbage can she had been crying into. Her eyes drift around the unlit sky. Her tear soaked eyes scanned the sky. She had no reason for this sudden feeling of hope, it had no reason to exist but there is was. She spots the shadows again, and sees them move closer to the end of the alley. She stumbles to her feet, and pads down the alley way._

**One of the large, black, and scaley figures looks around as if scanning it’s surroundings. When it seems to deem it safe, it stands up on it’s hind legs. It’s skin begins to shift; rippling a brown, _human_ color. The humanoid had retained it’s wings, tail, and ears, however, the rest of her was indeed human. She shares the same eyes as the reptile standing with her, their green, luminescent eyes seemingly glowing in the night. She says something to the dragon beside her, and it responds to her in a low purr.**

**They both turn when they hear a sound behind them.**

_The girl stumbles out from behind yet another pile of garbage. She looks up at the strange human that had appeared, her eight her old brain failed to process what the differences might mean. She mumbles a hello and reaches to touch the person’s wings._

**The reptilian girl flinches and takes a small step back. The black creature behind her slowly begins to curl her tail around the half-human.**

_“I won’t hurt you,” The girl says in a matter-of-fact voice, her hand reaching forward again._

**The reptilian humanoid is visibly puzzled, it takes a few long moments for the taller girl to respond, “Hvað? Hver ert þú?”**

_The beaten girl gave a small laugh as she stroked the wing. She gave a yawn and curled up next to the other girl’s feet, and around the reptile still on the ground before any rejection could be made. Her eyes dropped and she was soon asleep against the reptile's cool scales._

**The twelve-year-old half-dragon simply plops onto the ground, crosslegged, and strokes the tired girl on the head. The dragon next to her croons and curls around both of them. “Sá þetta er, verðum við að hjálpa henni.”**

**The dragon purrs again, _‘Ef þú vilt.’_**

* * *

  **  
**

_Slowly the young girl peeled back her eyes as the sun reached over the broken building surrounding the alley. She began to close her eyes again before she realized that she spent the night on the street. She sat bolt upright. Mother must be so angry. The thought of her mother brought fresh tears to her swollen eyes. She looks at the warm lap she had slept, for the first time in her life, comfortable._

**The dragons are still fast asleep when the eight-year-old wakes.**

_She carefully pats each of their heads before running off, promising to come back that night._

**The dragon wakes as the girl pats it’s head and is nudges the half-dragon in the stomach, waking her. The bleary-eyed girl calls out, “Bíða!”**

_The girl flashes a smile and disappears into the now busy street. She makes her way around the taller people, and into the apartment building across the street._

**The half-dragon forgets the fact that its day and leaps into the air, her wings spreading, she takes to the sky, following the girl. Her dragon follows her, however, reluctantly so.**

_The girl runs up the stair to the third floor as the elevator is still broken. As she reaches the door to her mother’s apartment she slows her breathing and silently enters the unlocked door._

**The half-human perches on the windowsill, after smelling out the girl’s scent, peering in on the younger girl.**

_The girl enters the room and silently closes the door, crawling as quietly as possible to her room. As she passes the couch she noticed her hung-over mother laying sprawled on the couch. She holds her breath as she passes. She makes it past the couch, but not to the door of her room._

_Her mothers slurred voice cuts through the silence, “Where have you been, you little shit?” The girl stops._

_“I feel asleep outside,” She cries, frozen in her place. Her mother stumbles to her feet._

_“Get your ass over here,” her mother growls. Slowly she turns and walk back over to her mother, her eyes fixed on the ground._

**The dragon girl peers thoughtfully into the window, what is going on?**

_Her mother slaps her face, the young girl falls to the ground her energy having been drained._

**A small gasp escapes the dragon’s lips.**

_“I’m sorry,” She cried out as her mother began kicking her repeatedly. The girl curled into a fetal position. The glasses and utensils from her mother’s private party last night still lay around, and as the girl stopped crying her mother looked for a better weapon. Her mother picks up a glass still wet with alcohol and throws it down onto the girl. Glass embeds itself in the girl’s flesh, and she lets out an anguished scream._

**The air seems to tighten the dragon’s lungs as she witnesses the young girl’s mother murder her. _Why?_ This somehow made rage burn inside her, the dragon’s ears flatten against her torso-length, silvery hair. Her skin ripples and changes into protective, black scales as she crashes through the window. **

**“ _Hvernig dirfistu þú_?!” She roars, her voice between an actual roar and a yell. Her fingernails turn into black talons as she sinks her claws into the woman’s chest, causing wet gurgles to escape the young girl’s mother’s mouth. The drunk beneath the half-dragon quickly raises her arms and knots her fingers around the fouteen-year-old’s neck. The dragon bares her teeth, which are overly sharp, and retracts her claws from the woman’s chest. Her bloodied fingers shoot up to her own neck, prying the older woman’s hands off her throat. The woman’s grip is too strong for the dragon to break so the half-human strikes the older woman in the neck in retaliation. The dead child’s mother’s grip lessens in a fit of coughing. Blood trickles from the corner of her mouth. The half-human’s breath is hoarse and raspy as she regains her strength. The drunk stands up again, this time a large shard of glass in her bleeding palm. Rage burns in the dragon’s eyes as she moves to strike the older woman. “Fá rass héðan! Þú gerir mig veikur, _hvers vegna vildi þú að gera þetta_?!”**

**The dragon strikes the older woman, and latches her claws into the woman’s shoulders, barely feeling the shard of glass pierce her side. Hissing in pain, the dragon ignores the blood leaking out of her abdomen. The woman beneath her lessens her struggling as her breaths become raspy and wet. Through hoarse breaths she spits, “Dirty... little prick--”**

**She breathes her last, her eyes glazing over, gone; dead.**

**The adrenaline leaves the dragon’s body in a hurry leaving her nauseous and weak. Inky black, blood pools around the wound in her side and the world suddenly tips in her vision. Light headed and dazed she stumbles, her tail brushing against broken glass and unused pills, to the broken window, her hand gripped so tightly on the windowframe, her knuckles turn white. She cries out in a very inhuman sound, a call only one other could answer. The Night Fury soon perches on the windowsill and crawls inside. Dazed, the half-human sits down next to the eight-year-old’s body and promptly passes out; the large black dragon curled protectively around both children; the reptilian girl folded in it’s legs and leathery wings. She moans softly, in pain, as the dragon accidentally applies pressure on the glass shard in her abdomen. The Night Fury croons and closes it’s eyes, falling asleep with both girls within it’s protection.**

* * *

_She couldn’t see anything. The eight-year-old girl’s last memory was of the glass smashing down on her. She could feel herself, could move bet everything was dark. She turned in a circle, finding nothing. Suddenly she has a falling sensation. Had she been falling this whole time?_

_She looked down and saw a red light far below her. It was getting closer with every second she fell. Soon she had fallen into it and everything went from black to red. Surrounding her was bright red light, on top of the pain from the brightness the sensation of falling had left. She looked around again finding odd creatures crawling through the inky redness. She was puzzled and reached to touch one. Before her hand could reach it, it jumped out at her, bringing it's teeth down on her arm. She let out a non-audible shriek and attempted to shake the creature off. Another jumped out and soon they all were attacking the girl. She fell into a ball of these odd creatures and closed her eyes. Everything was black again. Soon the bites became overwhelming, she let out a gasp as her eyes shoot back open. She was in her mother's apartment again. Her back arched and, click, she could see something next to her but her head wouldn't turn. She felt as if something was embedding itself in her chest. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes to the red monsters once again. She had been through worse, she told herself._

_Soon it was over. The pain, everything. She sat up in her mother's apartment again. This time she could see that her friend from the night before was laying with her. She reached over to pat her head, and soon realized there was a gash in the winged girl's side. She quickly ran for a rag to clean the wound._

**The half-dragon moaned as the resurrected girl got off her lap, however she did not stir from unconsciousness. The black dragon noticed the eight-year-old get up and leave, the small human had run off to the wall covered with cabinets in disrepair. The Night Fury croons and lightly licks the half-dragon’s head. Then it looks at the girl who has come back with a damp rag.**

_She carefully plucks out the large piece of glass from the other girl's side, beginning the work of cleaning and bandaging the wound, worried about hurting her._

**The injured fourteen-year-old groans and clenches her teeth as the inexperienced eight-year-old pulls the large glass shard out of her side, though does little to wake her. A growl cuts through the eerie silence. The dragon half glares at the small human for daring to hurt the older girl.**

_The younger girl wines at the growl, knowing it must hurt. She quickly apologizes trying to comfort the older girl. She tries to be more careful as as she begins cleaning the wound._

**Realizing that the young girl is trying to help, the dragon purrs and looks desperately at her with glassy, luminescent eyes. The half-dragon’s skin has paled from its normal tan to a sickly white from loss of blood. She is growing feverish and shivers under the eight-year-old’s touch. The black dragon beside her whines as if saying, _please, do something. ‘Getur þú hjálpað?’_**

**Though the young girl doesn’t understand the dragon, she did understand it’s urgency.**

_As she begins applying human bandages to the wound, she finds herself rushing. This is life or death, was all she could think. She had stopped the blood flow, and she wondered if pain-killers could help. She ran to get the bottle and some water. Bringing it back to the older girl._

**All the fourteen-year-old heard were muffled breaths and far-off tearing noises. She could faintly feel itchy fabric around her abdomen. The girl mumbled something incoherent. Someone or something gasped; with that the half-dragon’s conscious faded out again.**

**The dragon above the unconscious girl croons and gently licks her head lovingly.**

_The younger girl carefully opens the seemingly unconscious girls mouth, and pours some water down her throat alongside the pills. She hopes this will help._

**Liquid runs down the corner of the half-human’s mouth as she coughs up the water that ran down her esophagus. She doubles over gaging on the clear liquid, cringing at the severe pain her side causes her as she twists her body. A single, pained tear runs down her right cheek tracing an almost invisible scar there. The Night Fury above her licks the tear away and purrs into her neck. A comforting gesture, though not common at all in human society.**

_She goes over to the closet and takes some clean blankets out and brings them back to the wounded girl. She places them around her, and a pillow under her head, and sits next to her, hoping she is comfortable. Please let her live, she hopes crossing her fingers. She kisses the wounded girl’s head._

**The dragon girl is visibly confused by the young girl’s gesture, and stares confusedly at her.**

_The younger girl smiles, trying to give the other hope; the hope that had burned in her chest since the moment she had seen the other. “So what’s your name?” the younger one asks, trying to distract the girl from the hole in her side._

**_Name?_ The half-dragon ponders, _what is a…_ She gasps in recognition. “ _Nnnã-mmee?_ Nafn er Hvísla.”**

_The girl smiled; 'Vesla', she responds with, “My name is Shuuya, but people make fun of me for it, being a boy’s name and all. My dad really wanted a son. When they found out I was a girl, he left.” She finishes, sad, but still interested in her new friend._

**“Shuuya,” the half-dragon touches the smaller girl’s shoulder. “Shuuya, mér finnst það. _I… l-laik i-et._ ”**

_Shuuya beams, “I’m so glad!” She cries, almost shedding tears of joy. “I love your name too. It sounds really cool like a secret agent name!” She quickly adds “Will you be my friend?” asking, though afraid of receiving a no._

**“Hvað er _fre-and_?” She asks, all traces of pain gone, replaced by intense curiosity.**

_“Yeah,” Shuuya replies, “Two people who are so close nothing can tear them apart; two people who are nice but are not afraid of telling the other when they are wrong. See?” She tries to explain._

**“Of mörg ensk orð.” She replies shortly. “Nei, ég er ekki.” She continues, a deadpan expression on her face.**

_“Hmm,” Shuuya hums. “You talk funny,” She says bluntly. “But I think that was a yes."_

**Her expression deepens as she answers, “ _Nei._ Ég veit ekki, ég sver!”**

_Shuuya began humming, and went to find some food. As she opened the fridge she stopped. “Mom doesn’t like me eating her food, she said sadly closing the fridge again._

**“ _Moðor, moðor_ er _de-d._ ” She looks to the bloodied corpse on the ground. “ _I déff-end_ þú.”**

_Shuuya looks in the same direction as her new friend. She lets out a gasp and takes a step back falling to the ground. Her face drains of colour and she looks almost sick. “D-did you kill her?” She asks Hvísla, torn between the non-human happiness of the relief that tore through her and the horrific seen before her._

**“ _Is th-et al-ri-et, ar_ þú _al-re-it_?” The half-dragon’s pupils became huge as she pseudo-pleads with the younger girl.**

_Shuuya runs over to Hvísla and wraps her short arms around her. She begins convulsing with sobs, but from happiness, relief, or horror she does not know._

**The dragon stifles a cry of pain as Shuuya’s arms wrap around her healing body. Gritting her teeth she pets the top of the eight-year-old’s head. A very un-human gesture but one Hvísla could give the sobbing child. The pain in her side grew worse and she finally gave in and cried out; her eyes squeezing shut.**

_Shuuya let go quickly. “Am I hurting you?” She asked wiping away her tears, being strong as she had tried to be her whole life. She checked her friends wound and blinked away her tears._

**The half-dragon only nods, the pain slowly subsides but when she peels open her acidic green eyes she sees someone… that isn’t… _Shuuya?_ Confused, she asks, “Shu-shuu-ya?”**

_Shuuya tilts her head off to the side. “Yes?” She asks unsure why Hvísla is looking at her in such an odd way._

**“Hv-hver ert þú?” Hvísla asks weakly, her voice wavering; panicked. “Shuu-uya?!?”**

_“It’s ok, its ok. I’m right here.” Shuuya reaches out to touch the half-dragon._

**“N-nei!” Hvísla half-shrieks, causing the sleeping dragon beside her to practically leap in shock. The Night Fury growls at the stranger, sniffs the air, then deems the human before them safe. The dragon peers curiously at Hvísla as she inches away from ‘Shuuya’.**

_“Why are you afraid?” Shuuya asked turning in a circle looking for a threat. This was odd. As she turned she felt… almost taller._

**Hvísla was horrified at what she saw before her: an exact copy of herself staring into her wide eyes. “Þú… ert mér? Þú ert... _mér_!”**

**The Night Fury beside her croons reassuringly, though goes unnoticed by Hvísla.**

_Shuuya looks down at herself and gives out a half gasp before turning in another circle trying to see herself. Her breath becomes really fast, she can’t feel the oxygen in her lungs. Her brain starts failing, lack of oxygen is making her hysteric. She begins turning more rapidly, incoherent mumbles of words escaping her lips. Her hands were shaking. Her legs gave out. As she fell her hands instinctively reached out to catch herself. She landed on the piece of glass she had dug out of Hvísla. Her hand began bleeding. She quickly leaned back on her knees and brought her hand to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut in unison with the pressure she was applying to her cut hand. She opened her eyes to survey the damage, yet she was now looking at her own hand again. She looked up at Hvísla, a terrified confusion in her eyes._

_“Hvísla,” She whispered, fear lacing her voice._

**“Þú… ert… mér… Ert þú mig?” Hvísla asks, no trace of fear in her voice. Instead her tone is hard and condescending. She stands up to her full height, ignoring a twisting pain that courses through her body. Her wings folded tightly against her back, ears flattened into her hair, and tail flicking in angry movements behind her; scraping against glass causing tiny cuts along the scaly surface.**

_“Hvísla,” Shuuya whispers again. “What is happening to me?” She didn’t expect an answer, but vocalizing it comforted her. She stands up again, rubbing her wounded hand, and goes to wash it in the sink. “Injuries all around,” She tries to laugh the events off._

**“ _I-I d--_ ” Hvísla stares in confusion as the figure in front of her shifts and becomes someone else, someone she had hoped never to see again. Her face became a mask of pure horror as she looks at the taller woman in front of her. The dragon behind her growls and hunches over defensively. All the color drains from her face as she mutters, “Sh-shiva…”**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

**_Translations of the_ _Day!_**

Hvað? Hver ert þú?- What? Who are you?

Sá þetta er, verðum við að hjálpa henni.- Whoever this is, we have to help her.

Ef þú vilt.- If you want.

Bíða!- Wait!

Hvernig dirfistu þú?!- How dare you?!

Of mörg ensk orð.- Too many English words.

Fá rass héðan! Þú gerir mig veikur, hvers vegna vildi þú að gera þetta?!- Get your arse out of here! You make me sick, why would you do this?!

Getur þú hjálpað?- Can you help?

...mér finnst það.- I like it.

(Reccuring) Þú ert mér- You are me.


	2. Vin í Neyð- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuations of the first chapter.

**Ṗrʼálʼág**

****

_“Who?” Shuuya looked up from her hand washing as her hands had changed again. She began crying, what was wrong with her? “I’m a freak!” She cried out, her voice still that of the eight year old._

**Hvísla glances at the glass ridden ground, totally and utterly confused. “Shuuya?”**

_“It’s still me,” She cried out, fresh tears trailing her cheeks. “What’s going on, please, I don’t know.”_

**“Shuuya! Oh, guði,” Hvísla sighs. This is not the monster that… Hvísla shakes her head a little; laughing slightly. “Ég veit ekki hvað gerðist við þig.” The half-dragon admits, “ _So-ry_.”**

_Shuuya whimpered out a ‘hmMmhm’ like noise staring at her broken palm, tears streaming her face once again._

**“Hér,” Hvísla points to the cut on Shuuya’s palm. She turns to the dragon beside her, “Dreamshade, sleikja það fyrir hana.”**

**The dragon stares at Hvísla and gives a small nod. Big green eyes fall upon Shuuya’s bleeding hand. The Night Fury gives it a quick lick, cleaning the newly formed blood off.**

**Shuuya’s palm stings slightly and she glares accusingly at the dragon.**

**“Ekki hafa áhyggjur, Night Fury munnvatn hefur mikill eiginleika lækna.” Hvísla says.**

_“I, um,” Shuuya stuttered. “I don’t understand, I’m sorry,” She continued hurriedly, feeling slightly stupid as it sounded like she should be able to understand. Her eyes drifted to the ground. Her hand was still not her own._

**Hvísla’s face contorts into a scowl as she ponders, understand…  “Nei… _a-nd-do-or-st-aaan-den-z? Aa-nn-der-staan-denz... Anderstend-n-z_. Nei _anderstend-z_?”**

_“Don’t….un...der-stand?” Shuuya repeated._

**“ _An-der-sten-dnz._ ” The half-human repeats.**

_The two looked at each other confused, and Shuuya was not helping either of them make sense of the situation._

**“Þinn tungumál er of erfitt.” Hvísla glares accusingly at Shuuya. She turns to the Night Fury beside her. “Matur, vinsamlegast.”**

**_‘Ég mun vera rétt aftur.’_ The dragon responds, though is only a soft croon to Shuuya’s ears, and leaps out the broken window. Hvísla smiles happily at Shuuya.**

_"Where... um...is it going?" Shuuya stutters out watching the dragon leap out the window._

**“ _We-r... gó-ii-ng-z_?” The half-dragon ponders.**

_“Yeah, leaving, going, gone,” Shuuya states as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

**“Nei _anderstand-z._ ” Hvísla sighs. For a long moment, she pauses, then the half-dragon replies, “Kenna mér. _Té-éäch_ mér.”**

_Shuuya turned to her, “Teach?” She said. “I…” Her voice trailed off. “I don’t know,” She finally continued. “I am bad at second grade so I probably am not that smart,” She finished_.

**“Ég mun kenna þér Draconic.” Hvísla persuades, and smiles, showing off her pointed canines.**

_Shuuya makes no reaction to this, except for a half yawn, and a quiet stomach grumble. “Let’s find something to eat first?” Shuuya asked._

**Just then, the Night Fury returns, three fish in her mouth. Hvísla bounds over to the dragon and it drops two of the fish into her outstretched palms. The half-dragon takes a big bite out of one of the raw fish, chews slightly, and swallows.**

_Shuuya paled slightly. “Um, how about we find some food I like too?” She asks trying not to judge._

**Hvísla chuckles, shaking her head. Then, holding out the fish, she glances at the black dragon beside her. It seems to realize what the half-human wants and blows a tiny stream of fire at the meat; cooking it thoroughly. Hvísla holds the cooked fish out to Shuuya. “ _Fo-r_ þú. _É-at.”_**

_Shuuya graciously took it, and proceeded to spin it in the hands she had before ripping it in two, carefully taking the meat not near the fishes bones. She picked all the meat out excluding a layer that still surrounded the bone. Soon the thing was picked apart and mangled, and after a minute even the meat surrounding the bone was gone, and Shuuya was licking the bone._

**The half-dragon stood there, raw fish in hand, gaping at Shuuya. Had the girl never seen a fish before? Had she ever eaten anything under her mother’s torcher? Slowly, Hvísla takes another bite out of her fish before feeding the rest to the Night Fury beside her.**

**Suddenly remembering she had been impaled, Hvísla looks down at the reddish tinted bandages around her side. She peeled away the itchy fabric and glanced down at the wound. The once gaping hole in her side was merely a semi-deep cut. Hvísla glances at the dragon next to her. The Night Fury licks the cut and the half-dragon flinches, her side stinging. Though painful, Hvísla pats the dragon on the head for healing her further. Hvísla then glances at Shuuya.**

_Shuuya is looking at the remains of the fish she had just eaten, but staring off, most obviously thinking, yet about nothing in particular importance to her._

**The dragon girl looks over at Shuuya and, once again, sees a reflection of herself. Though this time it does nothing to deter the half-dragon, in fact she gives Shuuya a slight smile.**

_Shuuya looks up feeling the other’s eyes upon her. “What now?” She sighs ready to be done with the crazy. “Who am I now?”_

**“Þú ert mér, Shuuya.” Hvísla answers. Then after a second, she asks, “Þú vilt að fljúga? _Flé-y_?”**

_“Fly?” Shuuya repeated eyes widening. “Y-you would…yes,” She smiled, nodding. Her first genuine smile._

**“Dreamshade,” Hvísla nods to the dragon. The Night Fury croons and kneels down to allow Shuuya onto her back.**

_Shuuya carefully crawls on._

**Hvísla leaps out of the shattered window and falls into a tight, downward spiral. She lets out her wings at the last moment and shooting up into the night air. Dreamshade follows closely, aligning herself with the half-dragon.**

Flashing lights and sirens fill the air. Two shadows pass over head and someone calls out, “Stop, police!” But the shadows do not hear.

**Hvísla’s skin begins to turn into black scales, inky darkness causing a rippling effect down her entire body. Growing twice her size, she becomes her true form; a Night Fury. She dips down and back up, spiraling through the air. Dreamshade glances back at Shuuya who is clamped to her neck. Hvísla croons softly and looks at the eight-year-old with encouragement. Dreamshade purrs, the sound low and peaceful.**

**Slowly, Shuuya unclasps her arms from around the Fury’s neck and relaxes. The human lays on Dreamshade’s back, taking in the night’s sky.**

_Shuuya had never experienced anything close to this before. It almost was like...freedom. She could taste the air on her tongue and felt the happiest she has ever been. She would never have to go back. Never have to endure her mother again. She let out a shriek of pure joy, a smile etched across her face as she looked to Hvísla with pure love._

**The dragon beneath her croons in happiness at the ecstatic girl on it’s back. Hvísla returns to her former state as a half-human. Her once-acidic green eyes now a soft emerald in the dark sky. “Þú _la-ik_?”**

_"Lak?" Shuuya repeated. "Like!" She quickly exclaimed fixing her own mistake. Her lip jutted out and she shook her head looked at the ground. When she looked back up her face had turned into a large smile yet she was now just some random person Hvísla had never seen. "I think I love it!" She finished matter-of-factly._

_**To break the silence, Hvísla says, “Fe-r-st v-erd, elska. Ré-pý-t.”** _


	3. Ice Cream and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream nearly meets the Night Fury... nearly...

_She looked up at the sunset sitting next to the only person that mattered, there was no one else she would rather be there with. “Hvísla, hvernig ert þú?”_

**Hvísla pondered her response, her loose, torso-length silver hair flicking slightly behind her. Then using her best English, “Good. Ég er leiðindi. Ert þú vilt gera eitthvað?”**

_“Mm, what?” Shuuya asked, her attention divided._

**“Boring-z. Þú wan-t-do something?” Hvísla asked again.**

_"Ah," Shuuya replied, focused on Hvísla now. "Sure, anything particular you would like to do?" Then as a quick after thought she added, "Oh, and it would be bored."_

**Hvísla frowned at the correction, and lightly swatted the back of Shuuya’s head with her wing. “Fine, bored.” The half-dragon then answered Shuuya’s question, though still having troubles with English, “Nei, how a-bout þú? Þú wish to do anything i-in par-tic-u-lar?”**

_“Spend the rest of my days here, with only you,” She whispered tearing up slightly. She turned to look at Hvísla._

**The sixteen-year-old half-human gazes into the glistening vibrant red, cat-like eyes beneath her with her own acidic green ones. Hvísla smiled and planted a light, sisterly kiss on Shuuya’s forehead. “Not what ég meant, Shuuya.”**

_Shuuya smiled, a half happy, half forced smile. “I know,” She whispered closing her eyes and leaning on Hvísla._

**Hvísla wrapped her arm around Shuuya’s back and hugged her; a very awkward gesture for the young dragon, but it seemed to comfort the eleven-year-old. After a moment she playfully shoved the younger girl and said, “Þú still didn’t ans-er my question.”**

_Shuuya laughed, “Ice cream?” She asked innocently._

**Hvísla let out a dragon-like chortle and responded, “With what money?”**

_Shuuya stood up, grinning “I have an idea…”_

* * *

_Now Hvísla was standing in a side alley and Shuuya was running around pick-pocketing the people walking. No one noticed because, to them, she just like an ant that was moving faster than any ant should that somehow avoided every foot around. Sometimes her ability came in handy. That is when it wasn’t being a burden on her emotionally and physically. Slowly things have gotten harder and now she had lots of trouble expressing her emotions, even to Hvísla, who she felt most comfortable around. She ran back over to the alley, looking like her normal self again. She didn’t quite have complete control over her ability. She held the full wallets up to Hvísla with a grin. “I think we have money now!”_

**Hvísla rolled her eyes, and sighed, “Fine, ice cream it is then.”**

_Shuuya smiled and gave Hvísla a quick hug before running over to the ice cream shop across the street._

**Reluctantly, Hvísla followed, a long coat hiding her wings and tail. Unbeknownst to Shuuya, the half-dragon didn’t eat ice cream, but she would please Shuuya and it made Hvísla happy to see her friend ecstatic and lively, since the younger girl was usually emotionless.**

_Shuuya had already ordered and she turned to Hvísla and asked in a serious tone, “What kind of ice cream would you like?”_

**Hvísla stared at Shuuya in blank surprise, her ears threatening to pop out of her hair. "Uhh. I d-”**

_“She will have cookie dough, also!” She cried, turning back to the guy serving them, she then turned and whispered to Hvísla again, “Don’t worry, cookie dough is my favorite and I am sure you will love it too!” She whispered loudly. The guy with the ice cream hat smiled, as he heard every word of the young girl's comment._

**“I don-”**

**The man interrupted them by handing them each a waffle cone with savory cookie dough ice cream. He bid the two girls a good day and the they walk to the door.**

**“Shuuya, I can’t eat it.” Hvísla admitted sadly.**

_Shuuya looked somewhat disappointed and asked with a half sigh, “Why?”_

**The half-dragon leaned in close and whispered, “It will freeze the plasma in my throat.”**

_“But it melts, its not that cold, and maybe you could just taste it and not swallow?!” Shuuya said hurriedly, looking on the verge of tears._

**“I will be left defenseless.” Hvísla deadpanned slightly.**

_“Nevermind,” Shuuya said, emotion gone, both cones of ice cream in hand. “I understand,” She finished licking the ice cream in her hand, and the two walked back outside._

**“Shuuya, fyrirgefðu.” The half-dragon replied softly, sadness in her own voice.**

_“It’s fine,” She replied taking a lick of the other ice cream cone. Suddenly her mood snapped and she was now acting happy again. “More for me!” She cried smiling, (well a forced smile.)_

**Hvísla stared at Shuuya strangely. She was still going to have to get used to Shuuya’s sporadic emotions. “O-ok?”**

_Shuuya skipped off heading back to their makeshift home. By the time they were back the ice cream was gone, and though she didn’t know it at the time, so were her emotions._

**The half-dragon sighs out, sensing Shuuya’s emotional change, and sheds the large coat revealing her wings and tail. She stretches and yawns, tail flicking slowly behind her. Her wings droop and her tail went limp behind her. “Ég er þreyttur. Tī-ərd.”**

**Hvísla’s dragon self often caused her to take naps and sun bathe. Dreamshade was usually out doing exactly that, but now the dragon was at Hvísla’s side, crooning at her. The Night Fury lays down and the half-dragon curls up against it’s smooth black scales. Within seconds the half-human is asleep, snoring softly, and tail twitching slightly. Shuuya laughed at the sight before her; the sixteen-year-old looks a lot younger, the lines on her face softening in sleep.**

_Shuuya walked over to Hvísla and stroked her hair delicately. She smiled and kissed the other. Not on the head, nor the cheek, but right on the lips. Hvísla’s lips were soft under Shuuya, though the kiss was innocent enough. Shuuya stood up and left again, she would be back later. Hopefully. She was tired of stealing, as exhilarating as it was she felt bad for the people who had lost their money. She was going to find a job. Be what it might, she was prepared to work anywhere to keep her and Hvísla safe, and with money. Fortunately her mother had taught her how to make good money, and quickly._

**The Night Fury beside the sleeping sixteen-year-old watched as Shuuya left, pondering the smaller human’s action. Then when Shuuya ran off, the dragon rested her head on her paws again, falling asleep quickly.**

_Shuuya ran off to find a some supplies, and a good selling area. It wasn’t to hard. They already lived at the edge of what this city would consider a ghetto. She placed herself at a corner to wait for night to fall and to be approached. She now looked twice her age and most lustful for the first person to bait her trap._

**As soon as the evening descended, Hvísla's acidic green eyes snapped open. She blearily scanned the alley, Shuuya was no where to be found and the half-dragon had a moment of panic. Dreamshade woke and gently nudged Hvísla in the back.**

**'Shuuya vinstri, ég veit ekki hvar hún fór.' Dreamshade crooned softly.**

**"Þakka þér." Hvísla said before she turns Night Fury and looks to the sky. She closed her eyes as she sniffs the air for Shuuya's scent. Once found, she leapt up the brick walls of the alleyway and takes off from the roof, Dreamshade following close behind.**

_Someone had finally fallen for it. Shuuya took his hand and he led her away. As they walked up the tight street alleys he began speaking, asking of a price, and a name, and a specialty. Shuuya smiled, but said nothing. They turned and reached a separate empty alley, and he lead Shuuya through a door into one of the seemingly run down buildings. The inside was furnished with dark blue couches and plaid green wallpaper. He obviously had bought the cheapest of each item. That or stole it._

_They continued to his bedroom, and he silently closed the door as Shuuya slipped over to sit at the edge of the king sized bed with worn pink sheets, and a dull orange comforter. He came over and sat next to her. His hand brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she smiled. He couldn't know why she smiled, but he leaned in anyway, taking it as confirmation of their deal. Maybe to kiss her, maybe to just say something. Shuuya also took it as confirmation. Not a second later he sat staring wide eyed and dead at the ceiling, blood running from a hole in his heart and tears falling from and child who held the knife that stuck out of him._

**Hvísla could smell death. She flew faster until the smell was the strongest. The Night Furies stop and land on the building's roof. Hvísla becomes half-human and leaps into the nearest window, glass cascading inward.**

**"Shuuya!" Hvísla cries.**

_Shuuya had fallen after stumbling backwards. What had she just done? Her actions were spinning in her head. She turned and threw her stomach up all over the man's floor. He would have no use of it anymore._

**"Shuuya!" Hvísla called, she heard choking noises. She stumbled in the room and found Shuuya crumpled on the floor, lying in a pile of foul smelling... something. "Shuuya, ert þú... ok?"**

_Shuuya shakes her head. Her eyes are glazed and she is looking at nothing tangible. She seems lost. She can barely hear Ví, and everything is spinning again. She falls, eyes rolling back into her head and everything goes silent._

**The Night Fury caught Shuuya and cradled the girl in her arms. "Sh-h. Hush. Það verður allt í lagi."**

_Shuuya lays limply in her arms, she can feel the warmth, but only on the surface. Inside she still feels cold. Colder than should be possible. She is falling through waves of black sky. The night she met Ví. The night they flew. The stars. Burning. Red. And then just...nothing. No pain, but no numbness. Emptiness._

* * *

**** **Translations of the Day:**

Hvernig ert þú?- How are you?

Ég er leiðindi. Ert þú vilt gera eitthvað?-  I am bored. Do you want to do something?

Fyrirgefðu.- I'm sorry.

Shuuya vinstri, ég veit ekki hvar hún fór.- Shuuya left, I do not know where she went.

Þakka þér.- Thank you.

Það verður allt í lagi.- It will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Eigið góðan dag, kæru lesendur mína! ~DTNF
> 
> Hi~ Face_Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Text by DreamshadeTNF will be done in BOLD and the dragon will speaking in BOLD/ITALIC. Text by Face_Waffles will be done in ITALIC. (Italicized words in DreamshadeTNF's sections are only emphasized words -or the dragon speech- or Hvísla trying to pronounce English words).


End file.
